S
Tyler James Sherman (born July 3, 1983) is an American lawyer, activist, and former model, who is currently the Bureau Chief of the Trials Division, at the Manhattan's District Attorney's office. Early life, and education ''''Sherman was born and raised in New York City in the United States. His father and mother were both American lawyers and politicians. His father James, is the former Police Commissioner of New York. His mother is a former United States Representative from which she represented from 1991 to 2013. Sherman attended Buckley School in Brooklyn, New York. Sherman obtained a Bachelors in Journalism while simultaneously obtaining a Bachelors in Political Science from the University of California, Los Angeles. From which he then obtained a Juris Degree from Columbia University. Modeling career In 2006, 17-year-old Sherman was scouted from his prom photos on MySpace by Nolé Marin. Since then, Sherman has been featured in numerous advertising campaigns and editorials for Calvin Klein, Giorgio Armani, Versace, Dolce & Gabbana, Ralph Lauren, Gianfranco Ferré, H&M, Massimo Dutti, Zara (retailer), Armani Jeans, Marc Jacobs, Emporio Armani, Lacoste, DSquared², American Eagle, Bottega Veneta, DKNY, Fendi, ''GQ, Dazed & Confused, V'', ''Details, Barneys, Uniqlo, Bloomingdale's, Belstaff, D2, Arena, Diesel, Gap, JOOP! and Numéro Homme. His runway credentials include opening Versace, New York Fashion Week, Yves Saint Laurent, Givenchy and Salvatore Ferragamo, closing Moschino, Trussardi and Zegna, and both for Balmain. Other designers he has walked for include Roberto Cavalli, Louis Vuitton, Chanel, Michael Kors, and Hermès. In November 2011, Sherman was selected as the star of Viktor & Rolf's Spicebomb fragrance campaign. Sherman appeared in Madonna's music video "Girl Gone Wild". He also appeared in Taylor Swift's music video for her song "Blank Space", as her love interest. Law career New York County District Attorney's Office (2008-2010) Sherman started his law career at the New York County District Attorney's Office as an Assistant District Attorney. Within this office Sherman served as an Assistant District Attorney for two years, and specialized in the prosecution of organized crime, and high publicized cases such as Murder and Rape. United Nations International Criminal Court (2010–2015) After serving in the New York County District Attorney's Office for two years Sherman moved to the United Nations International Criminal Court as an Assistant Major Case Prosecutor in the Office of the Chief Prosecutor of the United Nations International Criminal Court. Sherman was known for being a "crusade" prosecutor of the court. In 2014, while working at the United Nations Chief Prosecutor's Office Sherman received a bounty on his head by an ISIS leader, leading to US$1.1 million for capture, and US$900,000 for death. Following the hit on his head, the Prosecutor's office hired a specialized private military with fifteen personnel too protect Sherman and his close relatives. Latham & Watkins (2015–2017) Sherman joined Latham & Watkins in 2015 after they signed a contract with the United Nations International Criminal Court Chief Prosecutor's Office allowing them to act as a Prosecutor while serving at the firm. The firm makes US$45 million a year for prosecuting members of the International Community in the International Criminal Court. Sherman was brought on to lead that division. In 2016, Sherman was named the Chair of the Department of International Law, and as well while simultaneously serving as the Deputy Chair of the Department of Litigation. Sherman is considered the "fiercest" partner at the firm. Sherman has not lost a case at Latham & Watkins yet, and has only lost one case within his career. Sherman was one of the highest paid Partners of the firm raking in over US$27.5 million in compensation in 2017 with a US$21.4 million dollar salary, and a US$6.1 million dollar bonus. Sherman obtained the rank of Equity Partner in 2017, and is said to have around US$15 million in equity. New York County District Attorney's Office (2017–present) There are speculation that Sherman will be joining the office of the New York County District Attorney as an Assistant District Attorney, if the speculations have been confirmed he will become the Bureau Chief of the Trial's Division which is in charge of all prosecutions within the jurisdictions of the borough of Manhattan. The speculations were confirmed by Sherman in September of 2017 and stated, "I will be joining the office of the Bureau Chief of the Trial's Division, my starting date has been confirmed as 19 September, 2017." Personal life In 2013, Sherman came out as a member of the LGBTQ community considering himself gay. It was announced in 2014, that Sherman was purposed to by American broadcast journalist Gio Benitez, a correspondent at ABC News. They married in 2015. In a statement from Sherman he said, "I'm finally in love, something everyone should experience everyday of their live." It was announced in 2017, that Benitez and Sherman had adopted twin girls of the ages of 7 after there parents died in a car accident. Sherman's family has been known for there activity in business, politics, and wealth within the States of California and New York. Sherman's father the former New York Police Commissioner and his mother Cynthia a former US Congresswoman have an impressive net worth of US$760 million. His brother Logan, has an net worth of nearly US$1.3 billion. The family is currently worth a staggering US$4.2 billion. Although Sherman has made some money, he does not rank up in the richest of his family and has an estimated net worth of US$102 million as of 2016. Awards and honors Sherman has received multiple awards throughout his career. Sherman was named the 2nd most successful model in history by People's Magazine. Sherman has also consistently been ranked in the top 10 of the hottest professional men and LGBTQ men. Sherman is the only non entertainment star to have won the People's Choice Award for Best Humanitarian. Sherman was conducted into the Presidential Medal of Freedom in 2015 by President Barack Obama. Sherman's name has been in the air for a Nobel Peace Prize ever since 2016, and the committee stated that Sherman's name will be a "top nominee" for the 2018 Nobel Peace Prize.